


Possession

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forced Threesome, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor's conquest of the Voltron team meant more than simply hijacking their machines, possessing their technology. No; he owned them now on a far deeper level than that, in particular their beloved leader. Lance is the first to be forced to learn how deep Lotor's control over Shiro goes.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by anon some time ago for brainbroke Shiro/Kuron + Lotor + Lance getting forced into it.

“I hope you’re beginning to understand, now. This isn’t optional.”

 

“Fuck you!” Lance spat, struggling against the ropes binding his arms and legs together, keeping him precariously balanced on his knees.

 

Lotor smiled like a patient nanny watching a misbehaving child before deciding on an admonishment. 

 

Shiro was completely naked, folding his clothes neatly and setting them in the corner of the barren room before returning to Lotor’s side, the serene smile never leaving his face. Lance turned away, feeling ashamed to look at his beloved leader when he was so… vulnerable. How was this happening? Shiro showed no sign of embarrassment as Lotor reached over and stroked his hair.

 

“Shiro is more than content with his role in my new order. If you learn to comply, you could learn to enjoy it, and perhaps I’ll let you keep your mind as-is if you can show some restraint with it.”

 

Shiro leaned in towards Lotor like a happy pet, eager to receive affection from its master.

 

“Shiro, please-“ Lance said hoarsely, desperately. There was no way this could be happening, no way. Shiro would never behave like this. It had to be a hologram, a bad dream, anything else.

 

“Please tell me you’re in there, Shiro!" Lance shouted hoarsely.  "I know you wouldn’t do this!”

 

Shiro smiled pleasantly at lance, his gaze cold and empty of emotion. “It’s okay, Lance. We have to accept Lotor as our leader. It’s his birthright.”

 

Lance felt bile rising in his throat. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so angry before, his helplessness to save his hero filling him with a pain-wracked sense of rage.

 

“I’ll kill you, Lotor,” He seethed, face contorting with impotent fury. "I don’t care what it does to the Alliance, I don’t care what you do to me, I’ll fucking _kill_ you.”

 

Lotor frowned. “Well, perhaps you’ll change your mind after a little show. Shiro, care to demonstrate your loyalty to me as you have before?”

 

Shiro held Lance’s gaze, his pupils unmoving. “Yes, Sir.”

 

He proceeded to get onto his knees and kneel in front of Lotor.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lance screamed. It was useless trying to make enough noise to draw attention; wherever Lotor had dragged him for this ‘personal discussion’, they were in a wing of the battleship too far away from help to be heard, and he had already been stripped of his armour as well as any communication devices.

 

Lotor smirked at Lance as he unfastened the buttons on his pants.

 

“I know you’re far from the brightest paladin, Lance. But I expect that even you can put two and two together.” He grabbed Shiro’s hair and pulled his head towards his crotch, completely without resistance.

 

What was fucking Lance up the most was that Shiro didn’t look like he was drugged or being coerced; he behaved as if he wanted nothing more than to give Lotor-

 

“Watch,” Lotor ordered. “This is what your precious leader is good for.” Lotor made a point of making sure that Lance could see his massive erection, purple and covered with bumps that resembled spines on a cactus, enter Shiro’s mouth with complete compliance.

 

Lance wanted to keep protesting, shouting at Shiro hoping that he could get through to him, but his lungs failed him. All he could do was fight the urge to sob, feeling tears prickling his eyes and making his muscles give out in defeat as all attempts to fight his restraints stopped.

 

Lotor hummed pleasantly, halfway between approval and pleasure. Lance couldn’t look- he could only feel the hot tears running down his cheeks and hear the gagging, sloshing, sputtering sound that Shiro was making.

 

“I’m sorry Shiro,” Lance whispered through his gritted teeth. “I’m so, so sorry. I couldn’t save you.”

 

The noises continued for what seemed like hours to the black backdrop of the inside of Lance’s eyelids before he heard a gulping noise and a small grunt of satisfaction from Lotor.

 

Warily, Lance opened his eyes. Shiro was still kneeling on the floor, but now turned to him. A bluish opaque liquid dripped from the corner of his vapid smile, his expression one of total peace. Lotor patted him on the head.

 

“Very good. I’ll be certain to keep you around alongside the Princess for plenty of leisure activities. My father truly never knew the joys that his power could give, but I don’t intend to miss a moment.”

 

Lance gulped instinctually. His throat was full of bile and acid from fighting the urge to throw up. The man who he saw leaning on Lotor’s legs like a devoted servant, apparently happy with his situation, couldn’t possibly be the same person who he had admired for so many years for his resilience and unbreakability. Shiro was perfect: he couldn’t do things like this. He looked around for some sign that this was a nightmare, a way to wake up.

 

Lotor approached Lance and bent over to pull his chin upwards, bringing their faces close together. He hadn’t bothered to fasten his pants again, and Lance tried his hardest not to think of the fact that Shiro’s saliva was all over his cock. Lotor didn’t allow Lance to turn away.

 

“Since you’re not learning by watching, I’m going to allow you a special treat and let you have a hands-on experience. Perhaps then you’ll understand my decisions and stop questioning my leadership.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “What-“

 

“Let’s say that, for the sake of my convenience, I will unbind you and you will follow my instructions if you want your precious whore of a friend to live.”

 

Lotor cut the ropes binding Lance’s wrists and ankles with a single movement, managing not to graze his flesh in the process despite appearing to barely pay attention.

 

“Have I been clear, my Paladin?”

 

Lance lowered his head. “Yes, Sir.” Whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than what Shiro was- had been going through with Lotor. His mind was completely gone, broken into Lotor’s plaything. The wolf of the Voltron team had become a lapdog to the enemy.

 

Still, Lance wanted to protect Shiro from anything worse happening to him- God knows he wouldn’t even defend himself if Lotor struck him.

 

“I’d like for you to remove what remains of your clothing.” Lotor tilted his head to the side. “It will simply keep things easier to clean up after.”

 

Lance struggled to maintain a stoic expression and repress any more tears from escaping as he stripped himself, in front of Lotor and Shiro, of his own volition.

 

Lotor turned to Shiro and whispered into his ear. Shiro’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically in response.

 

Shiro turned towards Lance, still smiling as he pulled him back to his knees. “It’s alright, Lance. This is my place now. I’m going to give you what I just gave Lotor. You’ll enjoy it a lot.”

 

Lance couldn’t stop himself from twitching. Did he mean…?

 

“Pet, bend over and do treat our guest well. I will make sure no part of you goes unused.” Glancing over, Lance noticed that Lotor was hard again.

 

In his moment of distraction, Shiro had already taken his cock into his mouth. Lance sucked his breath in, watching as Shiro’s head bobbed up and down, working tantalizingly slowly and steadily working away his resistance. It was impossible for Lance to ignore that Shiro was really, really good at doing this- how long had Lotor been using him like this?

 

From the other side of Shiro, Lotor was once again entering him, gripping his torso with both hands and thrusting into him all at once. Shiro didn’t show any signs of pain or discomfort, and kept working on Lance without pause. Lotor murmured something under his breath, then began to thrust harder and faster. 

 

“You- are- my _favourite_ whore to dump my seed into,” he crooned, stroking Shiro’s side as if feigning tenderness. Lance wanted to be disgusted, but it felt too good- Shiro’s mouth seemed to know exactly what he wanted and where, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Somewhere in between his pants and stifled moans, Lance murmured an apology. Maybe if he’d payed closer attention, if he hadn’t been the stupidest fucking member of the team, he could have caught on. He could have saved Shiro.

 

Lotor hummed as he have one last violent thrust and finished inside of his pet. In perfect time, Shiro found the right spot to get Lance to come at nearly the same moment, as Lance let out an unrestrained moan before feeling his lust melt back into shame.

 

Lotor got up and fixed his clothing, dusting himself off lightly and inspecting for any tears to the fabric. Satisfied with his appearance, he pulled Shiro up off the floor like a ragdoll and checked him over like a porcelain figurine for damage.

 

Shiro began to dress as soon as Lotor gave his nod of approval, remaining passive and serene thoughout. Lance was still on the floor, breathing heavily and trying to string together a coherent thought to explain what was going on, how he could fix it, anything he could do.

 

Lotor looked up at the ornate timepiece on the wall. “I suppose by now my sentries will have finished apprehending the others. I trust that my loyal concubine will help to escort you out after you finish dressing.”

 

The sound of boots clacking against the metal floor echoed down the hall as Lotor exited. Lance feebly managed to redress himself, standing up and nearly falling over as he shivered. The way he’d enjoyed it was something that he could never forgive himself for.

 

Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, wearing the expression he’d had all those years, one of calm poise and certainty, as if nothing of what had just happened had happened. “Come on, Lance. Let’s go up to meet with our leader.”


End file.
